My Hell
by ggeni98
Summary: Matthew Williams has a dark past. His life before Francis and Arthur adopted him and Alfred was dark. He is bullied and beaten but what happens when He meets a certain albino? Bad Summary I know! First story! PLEASE Review! M To be safe. vWarning My chapters are short but my updates are fast,almost daily so Keep an Eye open!
1. Chapter 1

Matthew POV

The first day of school, The day that People would continue to ignore me. It has always been this way, me being ignored, those who don't ignore me bully me.I hadn't come out or anything, but people figured out I was gay quickly enough. The fact that me and my brother, Alfred, Were adopted by a gay couple didn't help. Al was Always picking fights and I Paid for it, Apparently I look so much like him people mistake me for him and I get beat up instead of him. Though I do still love my brother, I love all of my Family. Adopted or otherwise. Especially Papa, He was The one who would help ease my nightmares as a child, He helped me forget the horrible things Carlos did to me. The two of us Love to speak french and confuse Al and Da. Da Is the father that Alfred has a better relationship with, though they argue constantly, it's all in good fun.I never had friends outside of home. It just never happened, I was to easily overlooked.

Anyway, Back to the present for now.

I trudged along the road to my school. My Hell.I watched my brother's car Pull out and drive away. I suppose I could have driven my Jeep I loved so much, but decided against it. When I reached the campus I paused, Looked at the entrance, exhaled and entered. Almost immediately I saw him coming toward me. I don't even know his name, but he and his gang have tormented me for years. "Hey Little one, I missed kicking your ass all summer." He came closer and stopped right in front of me, Towering over me. I saw it coming but knew I couldn't do anything. I felt a blow to my gut. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I coughed into my hand when I looked, there was a little blood.I just waited for the kicking and punching, Resisting made it worse I had they were done beating me to a pulp I Got up and started limping slowly toward class.

Gilbert POV

Ugh, I hate American schools. This new school is 's easy to get lost. As I was. So, I was walking along, trying to find my classes when I heard a rasping noise. Naturally I looked around to find the sound. What I found was a boy with longish blonde hair and blue-violet eyes limping down the hall, Holding his ribs . He had blood dripping down his mouth. "Mein gott! Are you okay?" I yelled rushing over to help him. He had this scared rabbit expression that made me wonder how anyone could hurt him."Y-yeah...I'm f- Ow!" He lurched over grabbing his side and coughing into his hand, which was covered in blood. "No, You're not, I'm taking you to the nurse!" I blanched. "Well, I would, but I have no clue where it is." Despite his condition, He laughed a bit. "I'll Tell you where it is." So he pointed directions and Slung an arm over me, using me as a crutch. "Uh...Are you a transfer student?" He asked after awhile. I grinned. "Ja, I am from the awesome Prussia!...Also known as eastern Germany." He looked at me strangely. "Okay, I'm guessing that even though Prussia is a long dead nation, You are of Prussian decent and proud of that?" I blinked, No had ever gotten that correct before. "Ja, Exactly." When we reached the nurse he demanded to go in he came back out I said. "Since I'm new, Do you think you could show me around?" He nodded "Yeah sure, I owe you..." I shook my head as we started walking. "Who did that to you anyways?" I said honestly wondering who could hurt someone so adorable. "Adrian...He is from Romania and has always seemed to hate me...So he sets his posse after me." I felt anger start to well up in me. "Why? He has no reason to!" He looked at me and blinked owlishly. "I have never had anyone stick up for me like this. my family doesn't even know but still...It's...weird." He told me more about how people treated him all through day showing me to my classes. The bad part of it was, When I got home I couldn't stop thinking of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew POV

I have a friend, A real friend. I probably sound pathetic, But never thought I would have one, Seeing as no one likes me. I am genuinely shocked at how easily it happened. I must be acting strange because Papa confronted me one night.I was laying in my room, dying of boredom, when he walked in. "Mon Cher, Why have you been acting strangely?" I blinked innocently at him. "What ever do you mean Papa?" He gave one of those 'Really?' Looks. "I'm not stupid, Mathieu." I felt my face heat up. "Well, I-I made a friend earlier." He laughed his weird, Pervert laugh. "Why are you acting like you have a crush?" I flailed my arms pathetically. "No! I don't I swear!" He laughed again. "Of course you don't." He said sarcastically and patted my head. I swatted his hand away playfully. "Non! I don't!" I blushed. He smiled in a more fatherly way. "Who is it?" I sighed. "I really don't have a crush on him... But his name is Gilbert Beilschmidt." He smiled. "Well, You should invite him over soon." and then he left. Left me laying there, staring at my ceiling wondering to myself. 'Do I have a crush on him?' I mean, He was definitely Good looking, With striking red eyes, Silvery hair, and his almost constant cocky grin. He had a huge ego, but that was nothing on his could be perverted and silly but was still capable of calm, professional behavior, and though he acted stupid, he was , I sat there thinking to myself. 'how could I not?'

Gilbert POV

I have been hanging around with Birdie out of habit and before I knew it a month had passed, and he was teaching me about how Americans celebrate Halloween. I loved the sound of it. Candy, Costumes and most of all, Parties! It was a truly awesome have been talking about alot of costumes lately. He is thinking a Mounted Officer or a polar bear. whereas I was thinking A king, or a Military officer. Though Birdie thinks I should be a vampire, CuI'm albino but I think that it's un-original, But maybe.

I was thinking this over in my room when mein Bruder, Ludwig came in. "Gilbert? Are you okay? I just am used to having to bail you out of trouble by now." I looked at him. "What the hell do you mean West?" He stared at my face, seemed to study it then inhaled sharply. "Bruder, I want a short, Honest answer. Who is it?" I blanched. How the hell did he figure it out that fast? "I have no clue what yo-" He interrupted me. "Don't give me that ScheiBe, Gilbert." Sometimes he made me feel younger. I sighed,defeated. "His name is Matthew though his pet name from me is Birdie...I can't stop thinking about him Bruder..." I said looking at my feet. He looked at me. "See? That wasn't so hard, I only wanted to know. Whoever he is. He has improved your behavior. For that, I am grateful." I Exhaled,suddenly exhausted. "Ugh, West, Get out so I acn get my beauty sleep, Not that I NEED it." I got up, Spun him around and pushed him out the I laid down and fell into a sleep full of dreams of a certain blonde haired Canadian boy.


End file.
